


'Just because something is new to you doesn't mean it's wrong!'

by lavenderbluud



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Slight Transphobia, he makes up for it though, luther is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbluud/pseuds/lavenderbluud
Summary: Klaus comes out to Luther as non-binary and he's a judgemental jerk. Five and Diego find Klaus afterwards have a few..words with Luther.





	'Just because something is new to you doesn't mean it's wrong!'

**Author's Note:**

> slight transphobia!! soft Ben & Klaus, angry Five and Diego, ignorant Luther, etc.

“No! Cmon man! Batman would SO win!” Diego argued as Five took another gulp of his coffee. With the apocalypse averted and Ben’s life being restored along with the family awkwardly trying to heal, they had taken to going out for coffee every now and then. Normally they would invite Klaus but nobody has seen them since this morning, they figured that they were shopping or taking Ben to a movie, as they hadn’t seen Number 6 around either.

“You’re only saying that because everybody compares you to him.” Five snarked back, laughing as Diego struggled to find a response. “Any response from Klaus?” Five inquired, motioning at Diego’s phone.

“Nope. Nothing. I bet they’re at a movie or forgot to charge it, it’s either dead or shut off.” Diego shook his head, Five nodded in understanding and continued walking. He would never admit it but he was worried about Klaus, whenever they left they made a show of it, waving goodbye or giving hugs that Number Five would never admit to liking, but nobody heard or saw them leave. Five felt like something else was going on, something bad.

“Maybe we can lure them home by ordering a pizza.” Five smirked as Diego chuckled and agreed. They were about to turn around and head back when a small shuffling noise caught their attention.

They whipped around to find their sibling Klaus, curled up on the dirty floor of a dingy alleyway, shaking under their thin coat. Diego felt his heart drop as Five ran over and tried to gently wake them. 

Klaus jerked up suddenly, backing up against the wall and shaking their head so hard they must’ve been getting whiplash. 

“No no no no no please please don’t don’t I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” They sobbed, refusing to open their eyes. Five shot Diego a worried look before crouching down in front of Klaus’ shaking form, keeping his distance.

“Klaus! Hey hey, Klaus! It’s us, it’s just us, Five and Diego, your brothers. It’s okay Klaus, shhh shhh it’s okay you’re safe.” Five soothed, reaching out to touch Klaus’ leg. Diego was impressed with how soothing Five was able to be, no real surprise seeing as he loved Klaus to no extent.

Klaus slowly opened their eyes, revealing a red mess of clumped eyelashes and tears, eyeliner running down their face. Five’s cold dead heart broke a little at the sight. They looked so scared.

“F-Five? Di?” Klaus whispered like they couldn’t believe that they were real. Diego got in front of Klaus and nodded, placing his hand on their knee and patting it.

“What’s going on, bud?” Diego questioned softly, Klaus shook their head and reached up to scrub at their face. “You fall off the wagon again? Hm? Klaus, you were doing so well.” Diego frowned, Five looked at Diego with disbelief.

“I-I didn’t! Promise! I’m-I’m-I’m sober! Honest! Test me!” Klaus rambled, shaking their head even harder, desperate for Diego to believe them.

“They’re not high, Diego. They’re showing clear signs of distress, not drugs. I’m guessing you had an attack. What happened?” Five explained before turning to Klaus, who remained silent. Diego took Klaus’ hand in his, an apology for accusing them of using again, Klaus squeezed back. 

“Was it the war? Dave?” Diego prodded gently, not wanted to give them another attack. Klaus shook their head. “No? Okay okay, the ghosts? Was it too loud?” Diego suggested, keeping his grip gentle.

“The ghost weren’t loud, he was.” Klaus choked out, refusing to look up. Diego and Five shared a look.

“Who was loud, Klaus? Was it some dickhead on the street? Somebody shout something at you?” Diego asked, feeling anger bubble up at whoever caused his sibling this much distress.

“No, it was Luther!” Klaus sobbed, reaching for Five, before yanking their hand back. Number Five shook his head and grabbed Klaus’ hand, pulling them towards him and into his arms, knowing at times like these Klaus needed positive physical contact. Klaus wept silently, like somebody that’s been hiding their tears for a long time. 

Diego’s blood was boiling, this was worse than just some jackass on the street this was Klaus’ family, the man who preached so much about how they were a team, he caused Klaus to have a panic attack in an alleyway! Motherfucker!

“Damn ape.” Diego grumbled. “What’d he do, spook? Why was he loud?” He asked the seance, who started scrubbing at their eye again only to have Five gently pull their hand away. 

“I-I told him.” They whispered like it was a secret. Five rubbed their back, hoping to help calm them down. 

“Told him what, four?” Number Five asked gently.

“T-that I wasn’t a man. He-he told me that it was wrong, that I had to be a guy or a girl, and that he was ashamed of me. He said I always disappoint him somehow and I was s-selfish to make everybody call me gender-neutral p-pronouns. S-said all I do is beg for attention and he’s sick of it.” By the end of their speech, Klaus was wailing into Five’s chest, choked, hiccuping sobs escaping their throat. “He told me to g-get the hell out of the house and don’t come back until I sorted myself out.” They sniffled, sighing when Number Five ran his hand through their hair.

“That’s it. That’s the last straw. I’m gonna fucking gut him.” Diego growled, Klaus looked up in surprise at his outburst.

“Can I help?” Five muttered darkly, anger flooding his veins as he thinks of all the things Klaus has sacrificed for their family. 

“I-it’s fine maybe he’s r-right.” Klaus sniffled sadly.

“No! No way in hell is that dickhead right! Klaus, you’re wonderful, you’re an amazing person, you’re so strong. Luther is a dumbass monkey who is better off on the moon. He has no idea what he’s talking about!” Diego exclaimed angrily, God he was going to give Luther a piece of his goddamn mind.

“Damn furry thinks he’s the fucking boss of everybody. Self-righteous dickbag, motherfucking brainwashed gorilla, idiotic Number One. God, he pisses me off!” Five was fuming, his angry insults amusing Klaus as they snuggled further into Five’s hold.

“Where’s Ben, buddy?” Diego asked as Klaus reached for Diego’s hand, Diego gently lacing their fingers together as Five ran his hands through their hair.

“Dunno. He was out getting gummy worms and soda when Luther went all crazy monkey. We were supposed to have a movie night, I wanted to text him but my phone is at the house.” Klaus sniffled, Diego nodding in understanding.

“Hey that’s okay I’ll text him, let him know what’s going on, how about we get you home hmm?” Diego offered gently, Klaus tensing up at the thought of Luther and his mean words. “We’ll take care of Luther, okay?” Diego gave Klaus a small smile and felt his heart warm when Klaus returned it. Diego quickly shot a text to Ben, who replied instantly asking for them to get Klaus back to the house.

“No knives.” Klaus said looking at Diego before turning to Five “And no guns.” Five sighed but nodded in agreement. 

The two helped Klaus stand on shaky legs before Five warped them back into Klaus’ bedroom. They weren’t surprised to see Ben pacing around, muttering about Klaus before turning in shock to see Diego and Five help set Klaus down on the bed.

“KLAUS! Oh, thank god! Diego texted me I was so worried!” Ben exclaimed, rushing over to hug Klaus, who grinned and hugged back.

“Miss me that much, Benji?” Klaus smiled up at him. Ben returned the smile and nodded as he grabbed Klaus’ hand. He reached over to wipe a stray tear from Klaus’ face.

“Where’s Luther?” Five inquired, eyes angry as he straightened his uniform jacket. 

“Gone. Probably off whining to Allison, when I came back he was all red in the face talking about how ‘he’s the leader’ and ‘nobody listens to him anymore’ then he stormed out.” Ben explained, never taking his hands off of Klaus, who was latched onto his arm. “Hey, how about you get in the shower and I can set up the movie?” Ben suggested, Klaus, smiling and nodding in response.

“What’d you rent, Benny boy?” Klaus asked, voice still hoarse as Diego helped them off the bed and to their closet. 

“Love, Simon. Gotta love the gays.” Ben laughed at Klaus’ excited expression and Five’s snort. 

“Okay Diego and I will find Luther while you guys watch the movie, okay? Okay.” Five gave Klaus a quick pat on the shoulder and nodded at Ben. Klaus smiled, hugged Diego, and ruffled Five’s hair before running off to the bathroom.

“Take care of them, they were crying in an alley when we found them. Luther really fucked up this time.” Diego informed Ben as Five fixed his hair.

“I’ll always take care of them.” Ben rolled his eyes. “And hey, punch Luther for me.” Five smirked and nodded in response before they went to find Luther and beat the hell out of him. 

Ben quickly set up the movie, smiling as he heard Klaus singing in the shower. They’ve been through so much, a horrible childhood, addiction, struggling with their identity, lost 2 brothers, being followed by corpses, tortured, served in the war, lost the love of their life. And yet Klaus still had so much love and energy for life, they never fail to amaze Ben. They’ve been sober for 2 months and Ben couldn’t be prouder. Dave was still nowhere to be seen but Klaus hasn’t given up yet. Ben won’t let them, he would do anything to help make Klaus happy.

By the time Klaus got out of the shower Ben had set up the movie and unpacked the snacks, he was sat on the bed waiting for Klaus, who soon sauntered into the room. They were wearing a pair of black athletic sweatpants (that he swore used to be his) and a large t-shirt that used to belong to Diego, they had on their dog tags and some mismatched fuzzy socks. Their eyes were slightly red and puffy but they seemed to be holding up okay. Ben smiled at them, moving aside to make room for Klaus.

“Looks great Benny but you forgot one snack. Me.” Klaus exclaimed dramatically, making Ben roll his eyes fondly.

“Just c’mere you dork.” Ben pulled back a blanket, which Klaus quickly climbed under, and handed them a soda while he hit play. 

Meanwhile, Diego and Number Five were tracking Luther’s phone and surprise surprise he was at Allison’s apartment! She was reluctant to move back into the mansion and instead decided on getting an apartment near Vanya’s. Luther visited there frequently. Diego and Five shared a look before storming up the stairs and up to Allison’s door, knocking angrily. Allison pulled the door back quickly, looking frantic. 

“Why are you here?” Allison demanded, her voice still a very gentle whisper. They didn’t answer and attempted to walk in. “Don’t make this worse!” She said quickly, blocking them from entering.

“He hurt Klaus! Do you know what he said to them?! We found them curled up crying in an alleyway!” Five shouted, restraining himself from warping into the apartment and beating up his brother. Allison’s expression softened at that, she sighed before moving to let Numbers 2 & 5 inside. 

“Luther, what did you do?” She hissed at Number 1, who was hunched over on the couch, frowning at the floor. He looked up, paling a little when he saw his two most violent and overprotective brothers standing in front of him.

“Did you talk to Klaus?” Luther asked, picking at his coat sleeve. Diego and Five shared another look.

“Yeah, we found them crying in an alley, thanks for kicking them out and screaming at them by the way. Freaked Ben out too, he had thought Klaus had been kidnapped again. Klaus told us what you said to them, how they finally felt comfortable to come out to you. I mean hell Luther you guys were getting along! Why the fuck would you treat them like that?! You really fucking hurt them! Do you know how much shit Klaus has been through?! What the fuck, number one?!” Diego shouted, Luther staring wide-eyed and Five looking impressed, Allison shifted to raise an eyebrow at Luther.

“You just told me that you and Klaus got into an argument, you didn’t say anything about them coming out. I’m guessing they told you they were non-binary? What was the problem then?!” Allison crossed her arms, waiting for his response.

“It’s not right! He has to be male or female! There’s no in-between! I mean I know he’s always been..different but this is too much! Yeah, he’s been through a lot, we all have! But you don’t see me making people call me different pronouns or getting high all the time!” Luther argued, making everybody in the room roll their eyes. Allison walked over and smacked him on the back of his head. 

“Are you really that dumb?” Allison inquired, Luther looked shocked.

“Klaus has been clean for 2 months, dickhead.” Five sneered at him. 

“Klaus doesn’t have to be a man or a woman. They’re just Klaus and there’s nothing wrong with that! Why is it so hard for you to call them by their pronouns?! They finally feel comfortable being who they really are, no drugs, no drinking, and they’re even working on their powers! They’re trying to be better, we all are! Aren’t you the same guy that preaches about us being a family and a team? Well, Klaus is a member of this family and they deserve to be respected! Yes they’re a dumbass and a pain in the ass but they’re also kind and strong and forgiving, they’ve always been there for us and we’ve almost never been there for them! Now is our chance to make it up to them!” Diego was shaking by the end of his rant, out of breath and angry. Allison nodded in agreement and Five gave Diego a small pat on the back. Luther looked like he had been slapped again, his expression quickly turned into one of confusion, which Five caught.

“Luther if it confuses you then ask questions! Klaus was more than happy to explain it to Diego when he didn’t understand. Just because something is new to you doesn’t mean it’s wrong. This is an important thing for Klaus, we should be willing to make a small change in vocabulary to make them comfortable.” Five said, trying to keep his rage down. 

“I just-“ Luther began, glancing around nervously. “How can he-I mean they not be a man or a woman?” Luther sighed, Diego and Five glanced at each other then at Allison before taking a seat.

“It’s called non-binary and it’s been around forever, Klaus doesn’t feel like a man and they don’t feel like they’re a woman, they dress and act however they want, we use they/them pronouns instead of he/him or she/her.” Number Five explained calmly, he’s been around for quite some time so this was nothing new to him. 

“This has been a problem for Klaus for a while, remember how Reginald used to react if he caught them wearing Allison’s clothing? They were just trying to figure out what they were comfortable in.” Diego added, Luther wincing at the memory of how he ratted out Klaus to their father and how he had thrown Klaus in the mausoleum for 2 days, Klaus didn’t talk to him for a month after that. 

“Uhh okay so h-I mean they aren’t my brother they’re my..sibling?” Luther suggested, testing out the terminology. 

“There you go!” Five praised, somewhat sarcastically but happy all the same. “It’s not so weird, is it? They’re still Klaus, still Number 4, still incredibly annoying, they just aren’t a man or a woman. Get it, got it, good!” Five clapped, Allison patting Luther on the shoulder.

This discussion on terminology and political correctness went on for about 6 minutes before Luther had a realization.

“Oh god I really overreacted, didn’t I? Oh, they probably hate me, how do I even begin to apologize?! Oh my god, I was horrible to them!” Luther gasped, the guilt truly setting in.

“Klaus has never had a problem with forgiveness, Luther, I’m sure you can make it up to them.” Number Five assured him with a wave of his hand. “Maybe get them a gift. Some flowers, a stuffed animal, some new yarn. I’m sure they’d really appreciate it.” Five smiled encouragingly at the large man, who seemed to be thinking over the idea. 

“They’re watching a movie with Ben right now, so why don’t we go get them an apology present and work on what you’re gonna say.” Diego suggested, everybody agreeing and moving to leave the apartment and head down to the city.


End file.
